Vacation of a Lifetime
by socgrl
Summary: Harm and Mac are sent on a much needed vacation...Now you know I cant tell you anymore...where would the fun be in that?
1. Meeting with the Admiral

Title: Vacation of a Lifetime  
  
Chapter: 1/?  
  
Author: socgrl  
  
Rating: PG-13 maybe R later  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. And even if I did it wouldn't be worth much anyway. Besides I would have had H and M together a long time ago.  
  
Summary: Harm and Mac are sent to La Jolla for a little R and R.  
  
Spoilers: Enemy Below, Critical Condition, and seasons 2-7 pretty much  
  
  
  
6 June 2002  
  
1400 ZULU  
  
JAG HQ  
  
Mac strode into the bullpen. She looked exhausted, but it was understandable. She and Harm had been taking shifts making sure that Bud and Harriet were adjusting to the new rehabilitation that the doctors were putting Bud through. Occasionally she and Harm would take little AJ to McDonalds for ice cream and to play at the play place. While AJ would run around in the jungle equipment Harm and Mac would sit and talk. Conversation was much easier now. The day of Bud's accident had changed everything. From the moment the two shared that look that said 'no matter what happens I'm not going home, I'm his friend and I won't let him do this alone.' They together were going to be there for their friend no matter what. Even on nights that they weren't with AJ the two seemed to find themselves at each other's houses sharing a cup of coffee and just visiting with each other. Something was different. The walls were finally crumbling and the feelings were able to flow.  
  
She headed straight into her office and placed her cover and briefcase on the desk, did an about-face and went right to the coffee maker. Harm was there already and gave his infamous flyboy grin and handed her her USMC mug filled with the caffeine she was craving. "Just the way you like it. Strong enough to kill an elephant and powerful enough to run an ocean liner." "Ha, ha, flyboy. I'm surprised you would even fix such a thing." "Well, only for you. No one else will make me suffer just so I can see them smile." The comment wasn't much, but it had meaning and with the look in Harm's eyes Mac knew that it wasn't just a slip of the tongue. "Yeah well.as long I can make you happy, that's all that matters."  
  
As much as Harm wanted to continue this conversation he had to end it. "You all set, the Admiral wanted to see us as soon as you had some coffee in you." "Wait, you mean to tell me that the Admiral gave me time to get coffee before meeting with him?" "Yeah, that's what Tiner told me. But then again, not even a two-star admiral/ex-Navy SEAL wants to mess with my Ninja-girl prior to her caffeine fix." "Hum, your Ninja-girl huh. Well we'll see about that." Mac gave Harm a playful smile and lead the way to meet with their CO.  
  
"You wanted to see us sir?" "Yes Colonel, Commander. I just got off the phone with the new Sec Nav. Even though he is new on the job he has cleared me to extend paid vacation time to both you and the Roberts'. It is only for an extended weekend so don't get too excited. He understood the trying times that have been of late and I have convinced him that the only way to get my staff back to normal was to grant them a reprieve. Now I don't like to meddle in the lives of my staff but I also spoke with your mother Commander and she would like to extend an offer to both you and the Colonel. She and Mr. Burnett have arranged flight plans for the two of you out to La Jolla for the rest of the week. Now any plans beyond that, are none of my business. Understood?" "Uhm, yes sir" both said in unison. "You are to report to Regan National at 1400. You're flight will depart at 1500 sharp. Go home and pack, the rest of the morning is yours. Dismissed." "Aye aye sir" both officers returned and did an about face. "Oh and by the way. Relax you two." "Yes sir, will do," said Harm for the both of them.  
  
A/N: Tell me what you think.the good the bad and the ugly.preferably good.so R&R pretty please. 


	2. Off to La Jolla

Title: Vacation of a Lifetime  
  
Chapter: 2/?  
  
Author: socgrl  
  
Rating: PG-13 maybe R later  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. And even if I did it wouldn't be worth much anyway. I don't own them and besides I would have had H and M together a long time ago.  
  
Summary: Harm and Mac are sent to La Jolla for a little R and R.  
  
Spoilers: Enemy Below, Critical Condition, and seasons 2-7 pretty much  
  
  
  
6 June 2002  
  
1600 Zulu  
  
North of Union Station  
  
Just after leaving the Admiral's office Harm had made sure that the plans were ok with Mac concerning their vacation together. She said that she was glad for the break and that she couldn't wait to walk along the beach. So they each decided to drive home and Harm would stop bye to pick up Mac at 1200, which at the present time gave him about 45 minutes. Not knowing what his mother had planned for he and Mac, Harm packed a suit, swim trunks, shorts, kakis, and shirts. There were wonderful restaurants by the beach so he made sure to pack something for any such occasion. He had everything packed, changed into some kaki slacks and a button down black shirt and made his way down stairs to his SUV.  
  
When Harm reached Mac's apartment he went upstairs to meet her and take her bags to the car. He knocked on the door and entered when he heard Mac say come in. Her things were packed into suitcases, which were sitting, by the door. "Mac?" "Yeah I'll be right out." Waiting for Mac to get finish up in her room Harm sat on the couch. She walked into the room wearing a cute black skirt and matching top. It made her look beautiful (which didn't take much) but she also looked casual and not overdressed. It was as if they planned to match but had no idea. "Wow" was all Harm could say. "I know" said Mac and gave him a slight kiss on the cheek "Ready to go?" "Yup, let me grab your things and you lock up." "Hey, remind me to thank Sergei for checking up on Jingo for me while we're gone." "It's no problem really Mac, he was happy to do you the favor. Besides he loves animals." "Well then I'll just get him something while we are gone as a thank you."  
  
They made their way to the airport and got on their flight, non-stop to San Diego. When they were on the ground Harm called his mother to tell her they landed safely and that they would get a rental car and make their way to the house. Trish told him that the arrangements were taken care of and all he needed to do was meet their car in front of the airport.  
  
They departed the plane and went by baggage claim to pick up their belongings and went out to the front entrance and looked for any sign of their rental. Suddenly a brand new 2002 BMW Z3 Roadster stood in front of them. "Oh my god" exclaimed Mac "that would be sweet if that was our car." The driver got out of the car and went up to Harm and Mac "Mr. Rabb?" "Yes"-said Harm. "I'm here to provide you with your rental car for your weekend. Everything is all taken care of. I just need to see a picture ID to confirm the pick-up and I'll load your baggage and you will be on your way." Mac was excited and Harm could tell her grin was ear to ear. "Mac, the car is Oxford green. It's a sign. You should drive." 'YES!' thought Mac. "But Harm I don't know how to get to your mothers." "Uhm.I'll be with you, I'll be your RIO for the day. How about that?" "Well as long as you get me there in one piece we'll be ok," she said with a little laugh. "Cute marine, very cute."  
  
A/N: Tell me what you think.the good the bad and the ugly.preferably good.so R&R pretty please. 


	3. Meet the Parents

Title: Vacation of a Lifetime  
  
Chapter: 3/?  
  
Author: socgrl  
  
Rating: PG-13 maybe R later  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. And even if I did it wouldn't be worth much anyway. I don't own them and besides I would have had H and M together a long time ago.  
  
Summary: Harm and Mac are sent to La Jolla for a little R and R.  
  
Spoilers: Enemy Below, Critical Condition, and seasons 2-7 pretty much  
  
  
  
1930 PST  
  
La Jolla California  
  
Home of Frank and Trish Burnett  
  
Mac pulled the car into the driveway of Harm's mothers house. "That was awesome. I must say Harm, you've got me hooked on fast cars." "Yeah well, it's one obsession that we can indulge in together," said Harm with a big smile. 'And that's not the only thing we can indulge in together' she thought as a sly grin graced her features. "What are you thinking Marine" "Oh nothing," she sighed.  
  
"Harmon, Sarah it's so good to see you!" Trish exclaimed. She ran up to the two and gave them both a big hug. "We've never officially met and I already know so much about you, Harmon can't seem to have a conversation without mentioning your name." At that comment Mac began to blush. "Well she's special mom," said Harm, as he looked deep into Mac's eyes. His eyes seemed to sparkle, brighter then usual, it was pure happiness that was being reflected.  
  
"Well then, lets get you two inside. I'm sure you are just starving from the flight." Trish led the pair in the house. "Frank has broiled some fresh flounder and made lemon risotto if that's all right." "It sounds delicious Mrs. Burnett," said Mac. "Please dear, call me Trish, no formalities." "That sounds great.Trish." Harm had to smile. Even his mother loved Mac. It was perfect. "Well just leave your things in the foyer for now, we will discuss sleeping arrangements after we eat."  
  
Dinner was absolutely fabulous. The conversation was comfortable like a real family dinner. Mac was at ease with Harm's family. Nothing was pressured, just relaxed. "Ok, the reason Frank and I have offered for the two of you to stay the rest of the week is because we are going out of town. We will leave tomorrow afternoon and go to Napa for the wine festival. We will be staying at the vineyard because I am in charge of a small gallery showing that is the feature of the week. After talking to Harm a couple of weeks ago I thought that a little rest and relaxation were in need for my two favorite JAGs. So I discussed the idea with the Admiral and he worked out the logistics. So Frank and I will be leaving at around 2 o'clock tomorrow after lunch." "Mom, are you sure you don't mind?" asked Harm. "If I minded Harmon, I would have never come up with the idea. Now for tonight, Harm you are in the first guest room and Sarah you are in the one across the hall, unless you would like to share a room? Either way they are both open," said Trish.  
  
The rest of the evening was uneventful. They all watched a movie together and talked about what was going on in their lives. Harm and Mac told Trish how Bud was coping with his physical therapy and Trish gave him a teddy bear to give to little AJ as a gift. It was a 'build-a-bear' in a naval uniform that hummed the Naval Hymn. "Thanks mom, that's a great idea. I'm sure AJ will love it." It was getting late and Harm and Mac decided it was time for bed; the jet lag had done them both in. Agreeing with her son, Trish and Frank headed to the other end of the house for the evening. Harm walked Mac down the hall. "Are you gonna be ok tonight?" he asked. "Yeah I'll be just fine, you're right across the hall." They said their goodnights and Harm reached down to caress Mac's cheek. He lifted her chin and placed the softest kiss on her lips. "Night. See you in the morning.unless you get lonely" said Harm with a grin playing on his lips. "We'll see squid" said Mac and retreated into her bedroom.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Tell me what you think.the good the bad and the ugly.preferably good.so R&R pretty please. (Oh the "sweet" thing was me.I too doubt Mac would say it.Chap 2) 


	4. One sneaky mom

Title: Vacation of a Lifetime  
  
Chapter: 4/?  
  
Author: socgrl  
  
Rating: PG-13 maybe R later  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. And even if I did it wouldn't be worth much anyway. Besides I would have had H and M together a long time ago.  
  
Summary: Harm and Mac are sent to La Jolla for a little R and R.  
  
Spoilers: Enemy Below, Critical Condition, and seasons 2-7 pretty much  
  
0700 PST  
  
La Jolla, California  
  
Home of Frank and Trish Burnett  
  
Some how in the middle of the night Harm had woken up to find Mac wrapped up in his arms. Not that he was complaining, in fact he welcomed the opportunity. So he wrapped his arms a little tighter around her waist, nuzzled her hair, and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Mac awoke to the sight of Harm by her side. She had been awake for about an hour, but was content to just stare at his early morning features. This had been the best nights sleep she'd had in a long time. She closed her eyes at the sound of him stirring.  
  
Harm opened his eyes and saw the most beautiful sight before him. After just looking at her for a moment or two he had noticed that she was just slightly squeezing her eyes shut, she was pretending to be asleep. So he kissed the very tip of her nose and trailed kisses down to her lips. The moment he got to her lips the faintest hint of a smile began to show. Then Harm began to tickle her. "Stop, Harm" Mac yelped with laughter but he didn't stop. She began to beg, "Please stop! Harm. You're gonna make me sick from laughing so hard." But he kept going. "Fine, uncle, I surrender!" she screamed. "Ha, I knew it didn't take much for a Marine to surrender" Harm said with a huge smile on his face. "Well when you torture them within an inch of their sanity then it's a possibility, but only a slight possibility" Mac stated rather matter-of-factly. "Ah so torture's the way to go.hum that gives me a couple of ideas," stated Harm slyly. "I bet I can sink your battleship faster then you can make me surrender," countered Mac. "Oh we'll see about that."  
  
They made their way into the kitchen. Trish had started a fresh pot of coffee and set out some fresh fruit salad on the counter for breakfast. Each grabbed a bowl full and made their way out to the deck to eat. Shortly after finishing their coffee Trish opened the door and made her way out to the deck. "I got a call early this morning saying that I was needed in Napa earlier then expected. It seems as though some of the exhibits have been misplaced during transport. So we are heading out now. There is plenty of food in the refrigerator if you want to make dinner or something. And Harmon knows where all the good restaurants are in town. We will be back Saturday evening. You two enjoy yourselves, you are on vacation remember." Harm and Mac both stood up to give Trish a hug goodbye. And she and Frank left for Napa and left Harm and Mac all alone for a week of rest and relaxation.  
  
A/N: Tell me what you think.the good the bad and the ugly.preferably good.so R&R pretty please. 


	5. Evening to themselves

Title: Vacation of a Lifetime  
  
Chapter: 5/?  
  
Author: socgrl  
  
Rating: PG-13 maybe R later  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. And even if I did it wouldn't be worth much anyway. Besides I would have had H and M together a long time ago.  
  
Summary: Harm and Mac are sent to La Jolla for a little R and R.  
  
Spoilers: Enemy Below, Critical Condition, and seasons 2-7 pretty much  
  
  
  
1100 PST  
  
La Jolla, California  
  
Home of Frank and Trish Burnett  
  
"Well that was unexpected," stated Harm as he and Mac watched his mom and Frank leave the driveway. "A little quality time all to ourselves," said Mac and leaned into Harm's side and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hey what do you say we hit the beach and take a little walk in the sand." "Sounds great let me change and put on some sandals and I'll be right out." Mac went into the bedroom and changed into her bikini and put on a pair of shorts and a tank top. She and Harm jumped into the Beamer and headed to the beach, which was just down the road. While she was in the room changing Harm ran into his room and changed into swim trunks and put on a tank top and grabbed a blanked to take with them and put it in the trunk.  
  
They parked the car and headed out to a secluded part of the beach. They laid the blanket down in the sand and decided to walk along the water line. They talked about nothing in particular and just enjoyed the nice summer breeze. "Man it's really getting hot out here," Mac said to no one in particular. She walked back over to the blanket with Harm shortly behind her. Without saying a word she took off her shorts and tank top to reveal an orange/red shimmering bikini. After taking his shirt off Harm stood there with his mouth gaping open just starring at Mac. "Careful there.you're drooling," said Mac as she reached up and lifted Harm's chin. Mac let her hand linger a little longer then expected and Harm grabbed her arm and drug her into the water. "Come on Mac, you said it was getting to hot out here."  
  
They played casually in the water occasionally splashing one other and held each other as the waves passed them bye. Agreeing it was time to go dry off they headed back up the beach to their blanket and just plopped down side bye side and baked in the sun.  
  
After about an hour or so just sun bathing the pair decided that it was time to head back to the house and get cleaned up. Along their walk Harm promised to make Mac dinner, steak in fact, but they needed to stop by the store on their way back to the house.  
  
They pulled in the driveway and Harm popped the trunk to get the groceries out. "Just set the groceries on the counter and then we can both clean up and then I'll start dinner" he suggested. Mac did as she was told and then went into her bedroom to get cleaned up. Harm did the same.  
  
At the same time:  
  
All Mac could think about was how much fun she was having today. It had been a long time since she and Harm could just go for a walk and not have to worry about what to say. They just let their feelings go. They talked about Bud, Harriet, little AJ, and they even stepped into the subject of Renee and the break-up. As Mac stood there in the shower and let the water cascade down her form she kept thinking that she had to give Renee some credit.there actually was something underneath all that blond hair. She finally figured that she could have everything she wanted with someone that really loved her instead of someone that was in love with someone else. 'Hum.on second thought.Mic was just as smart.even though it still hurt that he left me.he was right that it would never work.besides I wouldn't have been happy and I would have just been miserable anyway.' Mac thought. She got out of the shower and wrapped up in a towel and made her way across the hall.  
  
Harm was having the same conversation in his own head at the moment. He turned off the water and got out of the shower, dried off and put on a pair of boxers. He went over to the bed and sat down to check the messages on his cell phone, which was sitting on the bed stand. 'Nothing important' he thought, just then he heard a light rapping at his door. He stood up to answer it and found his dream standing in front of him; Mac covered in only a towel. "Is there a dress code for dinner this evening?" Mac asked as she watched his eyes follow her form. "Uh.no.nnn.not really," stuttered Harm. Mac just laughed at him and grabbed his face and kissed him. Harm was still awestruck but his brain finally kicked in and he began to kiss her back. The kiss was beginning to get really intense and Mac pulled away. "We can finish this later I have to go change.I'm all of a sudden really hungry." "I can help if you want," stated Harm matter of fact as he watched Mac saunter across the hall. "Maybe later.uhm.undress that is," she said just as the door closed. 'Wow, I hope that's a promise' Harm thought.  
  
A/N: Ok now I know I'm taking this really fast, but really, give me a break, it's been long enough.let me have a little fun. Please R & R, the good, bad and the ugly, preferably the good! 


	6. Remembering the Past

Title: Vacation of a Lifetime  
  
Chapter: 6/?  
  
Author: socgrl  
  
Rating: PG-13 maybe R later  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. And even if I did it wouldn't be worth much anyway. Besides I would have had H and M together a long time ago. And the song is Impossible by Joe Nichols  
  
Summary: Harm and Mac are sent to La Jolla for a little R and R.  
  
Spoilers: Enemy Below, Critical Condition, and seasons 2-8 pretty much  
  
1900 PST  
  
La Jolla, California  
  
Home of Frank and Trish Burnett  
  
Harm rarely ever ate red meat. He did the chicken and fish thing but beef was not what's for dinner in his book. But tonight he decided to indulge Mac, he decided he was going go all out.the steaks and pineapple were going to be cooked on the charcoal grill.because it just tastes better, and he wanted nothing but the best for Mac.  
  
Dinner was wonderful. They ate in a comfortable atmosphere of candlelight and music playing in the background. Together they cleared off the table and cleaned and put the dishes away. All of a sudden a familiar tune filled the air. "Mac.Sarah, would you like to dance," asked Harm. With a nod of her head Mac followed Harm into the living room and they began to dance.  
  
My dad chased monsters from the dark,  
  
Checked underneath my bed;  
  
He could lift me with one arm,  
  
Way up over top his head;  
  
He could loosen rusty bolts,  
  
With a quick turn of his wrench;  
  
He pulled splinters from his hand,  
  
And never even flinched;  
  
In thirteen years I'd never seen him cry,  
  
But the day that grandpa died;  
  
I realized  
  
Unsinkable ships, sink;  
  
Unbreakable walls, break;  
  
Sometimes the things you think would never happen, happen just like that  
  
Unbendable steel, bends;  
  
If the fury of the wind, is unstoppable;  
  
I've learned to never underestimate,  
  
The impossible;  
  
Harm could relate to this song.it reminded him of his father and the fact that things happen that are never really explained. As the emotions began to take over Harm pulled Mac as close as he possibly could. She accepted, and rested one hand over his heart and the other on his neck. She caressed his hairline and listened intently to the next part.  
  
Then there was my junior year,  
  
Billy had a brand new car;  
  
It was late the road was wet,  
  
I guess the curve was just too sharp;  
  
I walked away without a scratch,  
  
They brought the helicopter in;  
  
Billy couldn't feel his legs,  
  
They said he'd never walk again;  
  
But Billy said he would,  
  
And his mom and daddy prayed;  
  
And the day we graduated,  
  
He stood up to say;  
  
Unsinkable ships, sink;  
  
Unbreakable walls, break;  
  
Sometimes the things you think would never happen, happen just like that  
  
Unbendable steel, bends;  
  
If the fury of the wind, is unstoppable;  
  
I've learned to never underestimate,  
  
The impossible;  
  
A lone tear cascaded down Mac's cheek and made a slight sniffle. Harm heard the sound and lifted her chin so that he could see her face. He saw the hurt in her eyes and wiped the tear away. "Sarah, I know you'll never be able to forget that car accident, but you've come so very far. You are the most wonderful, beautiful, and intelligent woman I have ever known." Mac looked up at Harm and smiled though the tears still stained her cheeks.  
  
So don't tell me that it's over,  
  
Don't give up on you and me;  
  
Oh there is no such thing as hopeless,  
  
If you believe; Unsinkable ships, sink;  
  
Unbreakable walls, break;  
  
Sometimes the things you think would never happen, happen just like that  
  
Unbendable steel, bends;  
  
If the fury of the wind, is unstoppable;  
  
I've learned to never underestimate,  
  
The impossible;  
  
"Ha.this is the story of our lives," remarked Harm as the song came to an end. "Yeah." Mac began to laugh subtly. "What's so funny?" asked Harm. "I just remembered something Bud said at my rehearsal dinner the night you went down." "Hum.do I really want to know what he said," Harm asked, skeptical. "Well it applies to you and me far more then it did Mic and I. He said that he'd spent much of that year trying to figure out why things happen the way they do.and he had no idea. But he did know that like he and Harriet all right unions on this earth are a matter of destiny. I remember I couldn't help think of how much it hurt to realize that the couple he was speaking to wasn't you and me. I wanted so bad for you to come running in and stop everything." Mac began to laugh to herself. "Well then again, you did in your own overdramatic way."  
  
"Sarah." said Harm and stared right into her eyes "you do know that all I want in this world is for you to be happy." "I am happy Harm.when I'm with you." "Harm what do you want?" said Mac changing the subject to a slightly more serious tone. As if the memory of that night long ago flooded his mind Harm responded "I want a lot of things." Almost to herself Mac responded, "What do you want most?" "What I want most Sarah is.you. It's taken me too long to realize that the only thing that makes sense in my life is you. I mean you keep me in line, you keep me on time, and you.." ".can finish your sentences" ended Mac. "Exactly, who better to spend the rest of my life with, then you?"  
  
A/N: you know the drill R&R.the good, the bad, and the ugly. I have the next chapter ready and it's good.so I won't release till I get the Reviews.(evil grin) 


	7. No More Second Thoughts

Title: Vacation of a Lifetime  
  
Chapter: 7/?  
  
Author: socgrl  
  
Rating: R, don't read if you're unsure  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. And even if I did it wouldn't be worth much anyway. Besides I would have had H and M together a long time ago.  
  
Summary: Harm and Mac are sent to La Jolla for a little R and R.  
  
Spoilers: Enemy Below, Critical Condition, and seasons 2-8 pretty much  
  
2223 hours and 34 seconds PST  
  
La Jolla, California  
  
Home of Frank and Trish Burnett  
  
Mac stood just outside of Harm's arms and looked almost dumbfounded. 'Did he really just say who better to spend the rest of his life with then me?' "Please.say something Sarah," Harm pleaded. "Harm I don't love you" said Mac. A look of disappointment swept over Harm's face. "Oh Harm.I didn't mean it like that! What I meant to say was that I don't just love you; I'm in love with you. I've never felt this way about anyone else in my entire life."  
  
Looking deep into Mac's eyes Harm hesitated just slightly before saying, "Sarah, I don't want to think that my love for you is because of Dianne. Because I've loved you since the moment we met, maybe partly because of her ghost, but it took only a second to realize that you were someone totally different, and that you were going to be the biggest test of my life.of my heart. I love you more then I could ever express in words, why do you think I always end up saying something stupid when it comes to you and me."  
  
"Harm.just shut up already!" said Mac as she grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. Harm deepened the kiss and led Mac over to the couch. Electricity and passion flowed through every nerve. Mac began to tremble under Harms touch. "Sarah, don't worry.I'll be gentle." "Don't be gentle.be good" Mac said while being allowed the chance to breath between kisses.  
  
Mac could smell his scent all around her. She could taste him on her lips and she couldn't dream of anywhere else she would rather be at the moment.except for maybe the bedroom. "Harm.we can't.not here." "What" stated Harm alerted. "No, no, no.I mean lets go to the bedroom." "Oh I knew that" said Harm as he reached down and pulled Mac into his arms and carried her into 'their' bedroom.  
  
He set her down on the bed and watched as she slipped out of her shirt. Mac pulled Harm closer by grabbing the belt loops on his pants. She began to lift the shirt from his waist and was exposed to the sight of his chiseled abs. Harm took care of the rest and pulled his shirt over top of his head and tossed it to the side. Mac stood up and wrapped her arms around Harm and just studied his body with her hands.  
  
Harm trailed a line of barely there kisses on from her neck to the edge of her shoulder as he helped her slip out of her skirt. Mac ran her hands through his hair and decided that she could not take it any longer and captured his lips with her own. She swept her tongue across his lips to allow her access. They began their assault on one another once again. Mac allowed herself to drop her hands from Harms face to his waist where she began to work on undoing the button and help him slip out of his pants.  
  
Clad in only boxers Harm stepped back slightly and looked intently at 'his Sarah'. "Oh.so beautiful" Harm whispered. She had barely heard what he had said but spun them around so that she was now facing the bed instead of him. "Time for me to sink you're battleship there flyboy" Mac said with a sly grin playing on her lips. She pushed him down onto the bed and straddled his legs. She hovered just slightly above his groin and then came down and rubbed over his hardening member.  
  
Not being able to take the pressure anymore Harm sat up slightly grabbed Mac's ass and flipped them over so that he was now on top. With nimble hands he rid them of what was left of their clothing and brought himself to her now exposed opening. "Mac are you sure about this?" Harm questioned. "I've never been more sure about anything in my life." With one swift move Harm entered her. He began slowly as to not overwhelm her but Mac desired more. She began rocking against his thrusts. Harm knew exactly what she wanted and increased his assault. It didn't take long before they were crashing over the edge together.  
  
Both exhausted they felt content to just lie next to each other for what seemed like an eternity. Not wanting to wake her Harm got up and went into the bathroom to shower. He left the door slightly open and turned on the water to steaming hot, just barely tolerable. He was so happy. It was as if they fit together like two missing puzzle pieces. It was perfect. They knew what the other wanted without having to say a single word.  
  
Just as he began to build up a lather of soap Harm made out an image through the frosted glass door. Then all of a sudden the figure stepped into the shower to join him. "I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful." "I got lonely." And with that Mac began to wash Harms body. He returned the favor and by doing so took notice of every part of her body. "Nice tattoo. I especially like the added touch of the gold wings. Meant for anyone in particular," said Harm as he outlined the design of a mending heart surrounded by gold wings just below her panty line on the side of her waist. "Well once I fell in love with this cocky aviator. He was gorgeous in every way. His smile made my knees weak and his laugh haunted my dreams. He taught me how to love again and how to give my whole heart to something even though I was unsure. I knew we were destined to be together but we hit some turbulence along the way but we found a way through the storm. I became completely happy and to be honest the fairytale has yet to reach it's Happy Ever After.but it's a hell of a story so far." Harm turned her around to face him and brought his mouth down to capture her lips. They began their 'dance' again and again until they were taken by exhaustion.  
  
A/N: You know the drill.R&R.the good, the bad, and the ugly. Don't make me beg.it's my birthday.think of it as a present! hehehe 


	8. Dinner and a Movie

Title: Vacation of a Lifetime  
  
Chapter: 8/?  
  
Author: socgrl  
  
Rating: It's PG-13 but R just in case, don't read if you're unsure  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. And even if I did it wouldn't be worth much anyway. They belong to TPTB. Besides I would have had H and M together a long time ago. The quotes are from A Walk to Remember and A Few Good Men  
  
Summary: Harm and Mac are sent to La Jolla for a little R and R.  
  
Spoilers: Enemy Below, Critical Condition, and seasons 2-8 pretty much.  
  
0855 PST  
  
La Jolla, California  
  
Home of Frank and Trish Burnett  
  
Mac was still tired but she was content to just lie in bed. She could feel Harm's naked form behind her. They were a perfect fit to one another. All of a sudden Mac felt a strand of feather light kisses make their way from the top of her shoulder to just below her ear. She turned slightly so she could see his face and there he was, Harm, smiling back at her. He captured her lips and gave her the most sensual of kisses. "You hungry? Ha.what am I saying.of course you are hungry there is never a time when you're not." Harm said laughing at Mac. "Cute flyboy. You gonna make me something special?" Mac asked. "You'll just have to see."  
  
After putting on some boxers Harm went into the kitchen to make breakfast. He started a pot of coffee, extra strong for Mac and set out two glasses of fresh orange juice. Making sure Mac didn't come into the kitchen he brought her coffee out on the porch where he gave her a blanket to wrap up in. He got out the pancake batter and got to work.  
  
Lightly rapping at the door Harm signaled to Mac to open the door for him. He carried two plates of pancakes and two bowls of fruit salad. "Here you go just like you like 'em." Not only had he prepared the pancakes with the right amount of butter and syrup he had also made them into the shape of dinosaurs. "Oh Harm.that is the coolest thing ever." "Yeah well you once said that the least a guy could do after spending the night with you was to make you breakfast."  
  
They spent the rest of the day cleaning up the house and went into town to go sight seeing. Harm showed Mac where he went to school and where he used to play baseball. He took here to a quaint café where they ate lunch. Then did more sight seeing and went back to the house.  
  
After an eventful day neither felt like cooking so they ordered pizza, half veggie-lovers and half-meat lovers. Mac found a movie to watch out of Frank and Trish's collection and popped it in the VCR. "I love this movie.and yes it's a chick flick but get over it. Then we'll watch what you have picked out ok." Mac popped in A Walk to Remember.  
  
They sat next to one another and snuggled together. Nearing the end Harm heard a slight whispering coming from Mac. "Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful." Mac was quoting the movie to herself. All of a sudden Harm felt a drop of water land on his hand. She was crying. He tightened his hold on her and pulled her closer.  
  
By the end it seemed as though Mac was trying to hold off her emotions. "Mac, are you alright?" asked Harm as he tried to stifle a laugh. "Shut up Harm! Look I may cry in sappy love stories but I can still kick you're ass when the opportunity presents itself. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. Lets get to the real movie." Harm stood up and popped out the tape and put in another one. "So what is this great movie of yours?" "You'll see." All of a sudden the screen opens to a military base at dawn. 'United States Naval Base, Guantanamo Bay, Cuba.' "Ah.A Few Good Men. I can live with this. Especially this part" Mac said as the Marine Corp band began to play.  
  
"Kaffee: And don't wear that perfume in court, it wrecks my concentration. Galloway: Really! Kaffee: I was talking to Sam." Harm began to laugh, "I love that part." "Yeah well you would, see if Kaffee wasn't so damn stubborn things would have gone a lot easier for him. But then again, you sympathize, you like taking the hard way." "Yeah well according to last night, so do you." They began to laugh together.  
  
When the movie ended Harm stood up and stretched. "You know the JAG in that movie looks awfully familiar. You ever notice that?" "Yeah, it's really strange! He reminded me of someone and I just can't put my finger on it." "Well I'm beat, I think it's time for bed," said Mac and she stood up to head in the bedroom. She put on a white silk nightgown that fell at mid- thigh. And then crawled into bed. Harm was shortly behind her after turning off the lights and television. He stripped down to his boxers and crawled in behind Mac. "Sweet dreams Sarah, I love you." And he kissed her shoulder and pulled her close and they drifted off to sleep.  
  
A/N: you know the drill: R&R, the good, the bad, and the ugly, preferably the good! 


	9. Sightseeing In Cali

Title: Vacation of a Lifetime  
  
Chapter: 9/?  
  
Author: socgrl  
  
Rating: It's PG-13  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. And even if I did it wouldn't be worth much anyway. They belong to TPTB. Besides I would have had H and M together a long time ago.  
  
Summary: Harm and Mac are sent to La Jolla for a little R and R.  
  
Spoilers: Enemy Below, Critical Condition, and seasons 2-8 pretty much  
  
1030 PST  
  
La Jolla, California  
  
Home of Frank and Trish Burnett  
  
Neither Harm not Mac had slept till 10 o'clock in ages, but it was a really nice feeling. Harm had decided when he woke up that he wanted this to be a special day. His mom and Frank were going to be getting home tonight and then after brunch tomorrow they were heading back to DC. "He Mac, wake up." "Wha.what? What's going on?" she asked a little confused. "Nothing, I just thought we should get up and moving. I want to take you to that café in town for breakfast. They have wonderful cinnamon buns and German coffee cake. Everything but the coffee is made from scratch." "Mmm.sounds wonderful."  
  
They got dressed and ready to leave and they jumped into the convertible and went into town. Together they walked into the quaint café. It was old, Mac knew that much, but it was also beautiful. It was as if it used to be a tavern. Old gabled roof, high ceilings, and beams and mortar all added to the character of this old building. But it had been remodeled so that the back was entirely made of windows and French doors that looked out onto the beach.  
  
They ordered breakfast and sat down in the café to eat. "Hey Mac, I told mom that I would check on something in the antique store next door. Can you do me a favor and order a couple of fresh sandwiches and some water. We are gonna need something to eat on the road." As Harm made the request he stood too excuse himself and the planted a kiss on Mac's cheek. "Anything in particular?" "Nah, you pick."  
  
As Mac ordered them sandwiches and snacks for their journey Harm went next door to the antique store. He had been in their thousands of times when he was a kid and when he came to visit his mother. There had been the most beautiful ring in there the last time he had looked and he knew it was perfect for Mac. It was a diamond engagement ring, but what made it unique was that the diamond was in the shape of a rose. He had asked for the owner to save it for him. It was right before Christmas last year, when things were getting better between them again. He needed to make sure that that ring was his because he knew one day he would be back to put it on Mac's hand.  
  
"Harmon, how are you doing these days?" asked the older gentleman behind the display counter containing the jewelry. "Very well thank you. And yourself Mr. Jacobson?" "Oh, very well indeed. What can I do for you today?" "Well to be honest, I came for my ring." "Ah, I see. Little Harmon Rabb has finally found the one?" "Oh sir, I found her a long time ago, I just recently told her how I feel." Mr. Jacobson went into the back to a storage area and soon brought back what Harm had been waiting for. Harm paid the man and both gave their regards to each other's families.  
  
Harm found Mac in the café with a brown carryout box that was filled with their lunch. They walked to the car and headed down the road, north. About forty-five minutes later they were in Santa Monica. They drove around sightseeing for an hour and then Harm pulled into a park. They walked along the trail carrying their lunch and a blanket and then found a comfortable spot just outside of a playground. Harm spread out the blanket and he and Mac sat down. Mac found herself unable to get comfortable so Harm offered her the spot between his legs. She got settled and then rested her body against Harms. They were content to watch the children playing with their parents watching from the surrounding benches. "Mac, other then that night on the Admiral's porch, do you ever think about our deal?" "Harm I think about it all the time. Every time I look at little AJ a tinge of jealousy hits me. I want what Harriet has, a loving husband, a beautiful child, and a gorgeous house." "And you deserve all of that!" exclaimed Harm. Mac sighed and lay back again to rest against Harm.  
  
After about an hour of sitting, watching, and talking Harm reached for the carryout box and handed out lunch. After eating they packed up their belongings and went back to the car. "Come on Mac, there was a method to my madness today."  
  
They pulled into the harbor in Santa Monica. They walked out to the end of the pier. "Harm this is beautiful." "This place has special meaning to me in more ways then one. When I was little dad used to bring me out here after we would ride the roller coasters. You know, we carved our initials into the side of one of the cars, an H and R with a little two, squared. Ugh.anyway, he took me out on the pier and we just looked out into the ocean. He carried me on his shoulders and when I looked down to ask him a question I noticed two initials were carved into the railing of the pier. It was an H and M with forever scrawled underneath. I've remembered until this day exactly where it was." They walked to the spot and Mac traced the old worn wood with their initials carved into it. Just then Harm reached for Mac's hand and dropped down to one knee. "Sarah, I know that we have only just admitted our feelings for one another, but everything seems so right, so perfect. I don't want to go to sleep another night without you by my side. And I don't want to wake up another morning without you smiling back at me. So will you do me the honor of being my wife?"  
  
Mac was crying tears of joy. "Harm of course I will marry you!" And with that Harm slipped on the ring and picked Mac up and spun her around.  
  
A/N: you know the drill: R&R, the good, the bad, and the ugly, preferably the good. 


	10. At Last

Title: Vacation of a Lifetime  
  
Chapter: 10/?  
  
Author: socgrl  
  
Rating: It's PG-13  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. And even if I did it wouldn't be worth much anyway. They belong to TPTB. Besides I would have had H and M together a long time ago. The song is At Last by Aretha Franklin  
  
Summary: Harm and Mac are sent to La Jolla for a little R and R.  
  
Spoilers: Enemy Below, Critical Condition, and seasons 2-8 pretty much  
  
1900 PST  
  
La Jolla, California  
  
Home of Frank and Trish Burnett  
  
Harm and Mac spent the rest of the say sightseeing in Santa Monica and San Diego. They had decided to head back to the house early to get ready for dinner. Harm had called his mother and told her the good news and she told them to prepare for a night out on the town.  
  
Frank and Trish had been home for only about a half an hour but were far to excited to sit around any longer. They had thrown their luggage in their bedroom and rounded up Harm and Mac for their dinner out.  
  
Both couples were dressed in handsome suits and beautiful dresses. Frank ordered for everyone, which was ok with Mac cause she would eat just about anything. The waiter brought a bottle of sparkling cider and Champaign flutes and poured everyone a glass. Appetizers were served and salads and then shortly after came the main course, lobster. Fresh Maine Lobster had been shipped in that morning. They were gigantic and even Mac thought they might be too big for her Marine sized stomach.  
  
When everyone had finished their meal dessert was ordered. This gave everyone time to digest a little considering the desserts were made to order. Harm decided to ask his fiancé to dance. "Sarah.will you do me the honor?" "I'd love to." The stood to dance and all of a sudden a slow jazz number filled the air.  
  
At Last  
  
My love has come along  
  
My lonely days are over  
  
My life is like a song  
  
Ohh yeah yeah  
  
At last  
  
The skies above are blue  
  
My heart was wrapped up in clover  
  
The night I looked at you  
  
Harm and Mac danced to the rhythm of the music and starred intently into each other's eyes. They couldn't be any closer at the moment then where they were.  
  
  
  
Back at their table  
  
"See Frank, I told the Admiral. All that was needed was a mother's touch!" "Yes dear" replied Frank as he kissed his wife's cheek. "The wedding will be marvelous. And can you imagine their children? They will be the most beautiful children in the world. They both finally have the opportunity to be truly happy."  
  
Back on the dance floor  
  
I found a dream, that I could speak to  
  
A dream that I can call my own  
  
I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
  
A thrill that I have never known Ohh yeah yeah You smile, you smile  
  
Oh and then the spell was cast  
  
And here we are in heaven  
  
For you are mine at last  
  
Harm began to sing to Mac. His eyes were sparkling and there was a hint of a tear. All of a sudden that lone tear made it's way down his face. Mac reached up to wipe it away. "What's wrong?" asked Mac slightly concerned. "This is perfect, the perfect song, the perfect place, the perfect woman. What more could I want?" Mac had a huge grin on her face and suddenly the lips of a certain naval aviator captured it.  
  
I found a dream, that I could speak to  
  
A dream that I can call my own  
  
I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
  
A thrill that I have never known Ohh yeah yeah You smile, you smile  
  
Oh and then the spell was cast  
  
And here we are in heaven  
  
For you are mine at last At last... at last  
  
The song was over and Harm and Mac went back to the table. They ate dessert and then went back to the house. It had been a long day and everyone was exhausted. Everyone said their goodnights and headed off to bed. Lying together in bed Harm and Mac talked about their day and the adventure it had been. "Harm, this ring is beautiful. Where on earth did you get it?" "Well to be honest, I got it a while back. Right after the Christmas party last year when I had gone home for those couple of days I stopped into the antique store. See that was the 'gift my mother wanted me to pick up'. And in a way it is. She loves you Sarah because she knows how much I love you! Anyway, when I went home for Christmas I had seen the ring in the jewelry counter and knew it was meant for you because it was shaped like a rose, to signify the rose garden, our rose garden. So I asked Mr. Jacobson to keep it for me and he did and now it belongs to you." " Well I'm glad you found it, it is the most beautiful engagement ring I could have ever hoped for!" "So Mac, where do you think we should have the wedding? On a hill somewhere with two goats and a sheep as witnesses?" "No, I was thinking more of an early fall wedding on the beach at sunset, with our family from JAG and your parents. What do you think of that?" "I think it sounds perfect but it doesn't matter to me, as long as you're there." "Aw, Harm" said Mac and gave him a goodnight kiss; "I'll see you in my dreams."  
  
0415 PST  
  
La Jolla, California  
  
Home of Frank and Trish Burnett  
  
Harm and Mac were up early this morning to get a run in before they caught their flight back to DC at around lunchtime. They ran down to the beach and walked along the sand one more time before going home. They got to the beach just in time to see the sun rise. "Exactly 0440 and 32 seconds on the dot." "You know Mac, now that we're getting married you can tell me how you do that?" "Yeah right, that's the only secret I can actually keep from you" she said laughing. "Come on Mac, at least a hint." "No way flyboy!" Mac said and she took off running. Harm gained on her and tackled her to the sand. They were both laughing so hard they could barely breath. They rolled around in the sand and kissed each other furiously. Breathlessly Mac said, "I really hate to cut this short but we need to finish our run and get cleaned up. Mom said she was going to make breakfast for us before we left for the airport." They got up and began their run back to the house.  
  
When they got back to the house they both jumped in the shower together. They bathed each other but this time they just memorized one another. They toweled off and got dressed and packed their bags. By the time they were finished and the room was clean they took their bags to the foyer and could smell the aroma of bacon, eggs, toast, and coffee. "Trish.I mean mom, thank you so much for the wonderful weekend and for dinner last night. And.wow.this smells delicious. Everything looks so good." "Eat up dear. There is plenty to go around."  
  
After breakfast was finished Harm and Mac got up and cleared off their plates. "Mom we really hate to eat and run, but we have to head out to drop the car off and get to the airport early enough to check in." "It's fine dear. Come give you mother a hug and Frank will help you take the bags out." Harm walked over to his mother, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and a big bear hug. Trish laughed out like a schoolgirl. "Harmon Rabb Junior, put me down this instant" she demanded playfully. Harm put his mother back down on the ground. They walked out together with the bags and let Trish and Mac say goodbye. When they got the bags in the trunk Harm reached for Frank's hand. "Thank you again Frank, for dinner, and everything. You and mom had better catch a flight up our way soon!"  
  
Back in the house  
  
Trish and Mac stood in the foyer with the door open as they watched Harm and Frank take the bags to the car. "Sarah, I am so happy for you and Harm. I honestly have never seen him so.giddy I guess is the only way to describe it. I have never seen his eyes light up as they do when you walk into the room. He has been in love with you for a very long time, I honestly hope you know that!" "Oh Trish, I think I have always known, but I never wanted to believe. I know Harm would never purposefully hurt me, but I wasn't ready to give into him. And finally it happened. And now look at us. We are so cute even I think we're sick," Mac said as she and Trish laughed together. "Well I better get out there. Otherwise I'll miss my opportunity to drive that car again," she said with a mischievous smile. Trish gave Mac a big bear hug.not as strong as Harm's but pretty close. It was comforting for Mac to share this with Harm's mother. She hardly knew her and yet she felt like this is where she was meant to be.  
  
1745 EST  
  
Reagan Nation Airport  
  
Washington, DC  
  
The flight was uneventful. Mac woke during the flight to find herself asleep against Harm's chest and he was resting his chin on the top of her head. She went back to sleep comfortably for the rest of the flight.  
  
It was nearly 1800 when they arrived in DC. They made their way to baggage claim and then made their way to the parking garage and got into Harm's Lexus and headed the short distance to Georgetown to Mac's apartment. Harm helped Mac take her stuff upstairs. "Well I'd better get going. I have to take my stuff home and then get ready for work tomorrow." "Yeah I suppose you'd better be going" Mac said sadly. Harm gave her a kiss goodbye. "I'll call you as soon as I get home."  
  
Harm went down to his car and made his way just North of Union Station. Before he got halfway he dialed the all too familiar number. "Hello?" answered Mac. "I missed you already. I couldn't wait till I got home to hear your voice." "I miss you too! Hey Harm." ".Yeah?" "When did we become so sappy?" "I don't know.hard to tell really." With that they laughed. "Ok well I'll see you tomorrow" said Harm as he pulled up to his loft. "I'll see you in the coffee room, first thing. Ok?" "It's a date," said Harm. "I love you Sarah." "I love you too Harm!"  
  
A/N: you know the deal R&R, the good, the bad, and the ugly. Preferably the good! By the way this is the end of this series.I may have a continuation.I haven't decided yet.tell me what you think pretty please!!!!!!!! 


End file.
